


A rain encounter

by Demigodsrunningwild



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is standing in the rain and Annabeth offers to share an umbrella. </p><p>AU</p><p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rain encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Ever. I believe I have fallen into the rabbit hole of fanfiction. Enjoy Percy's blushes and Annabeth's little stomach butterflies :3

Percy decided that he hates rain.

He watched as the rain fell to the road, hitting the surface and then breaking like shattered glass as he waited under a pedestrian crossing light.The rain had come on suddenly, almost like the sky decided the earth needed a spontaneous shower – or maybe it was just New York. He had not been going anywhere in particular. In fact, he had just stepped out of his apartment block with a bag of chips in one hand, a blue lollipop in the other and his phone tucked safely in his jean pocket. He had simply decided to have a small adventure around the city. Now that it was raining, it seemed less likely to happen. It suddenly occurred to him that there was a lack of water pelting him.

Percy looked up and saw the white canvas of an umbrella. He looked to his left and found himself faced with a mass of golden princess curls. The mass of golden princess curls proceeded to turn and disappear. A startling pretty face with an even more startling pair of grey eyes was now in its place.

“You’re welcome,” The pair of soft pink lips said, a perfect eyebrow raised itself towards a falling curl of loose bangs. There was a slight lift of the lips.

Percy felt himself blush and quickly looked away. He probably looked like a dam pepperoni.

“Thanks,” He said, clearing his throat.

The sound of passing cars and the rain continuously falling filled the silence that ensued. Percy found his eyes wandering back to the girl who was staring ahead, seemingly focused on the other side of the road. It was then that Percy realised the kind of really pretty girl had to lift her arm holding the umbrella, a little higher for comfort to accommodate Percy’s height. He instantly felt bad and awkwardly offered to hold the umbrella. The girl smiled in response and handed the umbrella over gratefully. Percy tried to keep his own smile in check at the sight of her lips curving up because of him. He failed miserably. Luckily she had turned back to the road.

The rain bounced and slid of the umbrella like little men jumping on a bouncy castle then sliding down. He chuckled to himself and was about to share this information with the kind of really pretty girl when he realised how weird he would sound and stopped himself. He noticed that she was holding a book with several famous buildings on the front. She shifted the book and he saw the title, _The art of Buildings_. Percy decided if he couldn’t have an adventure then he might as well have a spontaneous conversation with a stranger. The stranger being kind of pretty was a bonus.

“So, you like buildings,” the words came out sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

“Well, that’s one way of putting it, but yeah, I like architecture,” her voice sounded like it was laughing. It was also kind of pretty.

“Why?” Percy glanced down to see if he had said it too offensively and mentally sighed in relief when she was smiling, which only caused his heart to run out of his chest.

***

“Why?” the quite attractive boy asked.

She felt herself smile at the question. She’d been asked the same question many times before but she loved answering every time.

“I guess I like the idea of making something permanent in this world,” Annabeth replied

The quite attractive boy nodded and looked out towards the traffic. She could see a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks and she felt her stomach flutter, wondering if he was blushing because of her. Yeah right, Annabeth thought to herself, but she still hoped.

“What about you?” Annabeth asked, glancing up at him. She could just catch a glimmer of the bright sea green eyes.

“Swimming, it leaves a permanent smell of chlorine,” he said his voice teasing

Annabeth laughs a little at that and catches him smiling at her in the corner of her eye. She swore that smile hadn’t left since they started talking and she feels more butterflies migrating to her stomach.

“No, but seriously, swimming makes me feel free, like I’m flying, only underwater,” the black haired boy was staring into the distance, a glazed look in his green green eyes, like he was remembering something nice.

“Never thought of it that way,” Annabeth forced herself to tear her eyes away from looking at his before he noticed.

“I wonder what little rain men think about,” She heard the boy mutter

She laughed and said “Probably what it might feel like to hit the ground,”

The boy turned his head sharply to face her, his face a picture of mortification at the realisation that he had said his thoughts out loud. She faced the road and allowed herself the thought of how adorable his face looked at that moment.

She almost forgot about the rain and the approaching study session that she had arranged with Piper and Hazel at the library until a beeping noise cut through their conversation and a green man flashed on the other side. She decided to keep that sentence in her brain. They walked across together, the boy still blushing to roots of his black hair, still holding the umbrella. When they reached the other side he handed it to her looking at anything but her. As Annabeth took the umbrella back, their hands brushed and her heart did a weird little skip.

“Um, thanks again, I...I’m Percy,” The quite attractive boy stuttered

“You’re welcome, I’m Annabeth,” The kind of really pretty girl replied

The two  stood looking at each other for another second before they turned their separate ways, both smiling a little wider than normal.

Percy decided he loves rainy days.


End file.
